At least some known commercial aircraft include passenger In-Flight Entertainment (IFE) Systems mounted on the back of seats to entertain the passengers during the flight. The IFE Systems are typically wired to a central server located on the aircraft and configured to deliver content to each IFE System. Currently, the IFE Systems are wired using a seat-to-seat wiring system that is installed above the floor panel using raised raceways and seat track covers. While the raised raceways and seat track covers provide access to the seat-to-seat wiring system above the floor panel, they create a raised conduit on the floor panel, or hump on the floor panel, but also creates an uneven walking surface for passengers as they enter their seats. Additionally, the hump may impede galley carts rolling down the aisles. Furthermore, the current seat-to-seat wiring system requires significant installation time because each raceway and seat track cover must be custom cut with a razor blade and custom installed between the seats.